threescompanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Kline
| birth_place = Queens, New York | occupation = Actor/Director | yearsactive = 1974 to present | spouse = Kathleen Doyle (1973–1980) Sandy Molloy (1982–2002) Beverley Osgoode (2002–present) | children = Colby Kline (daughter), born 1984 | series = Three's Company from Seasons 1-8 and guest appearance on spinoff series Three's a Crowd | character = Larry Dallas }}Richard Kline (born 29 April 1944) played the sometimes scheming and sleazy neighbor and used car salesman, Larry Dallas, on Three's Company, The Ropers and Three's a Crowd. Early Life Richard was born Richard Klein in New York City to Leah Klein.Richard Kline Biography (1944-) He was raised in Queens by parents who practiced Reform Judaism.Richard Kline gets back to his Jewish roots; but first, Fagin He attended Queens College and has a Master of Fine Arts degree in theater from Northwestern University. After he graduated, he served with the United States Army during the Vietnam War, where he saw action, and amazingly survived after being struck by lightning during a severe thunderstorm there. Career Kline became involved in theater and made his professional debut in 1971 as part of the Lincoln Center Repertory Company. Regional theater productions during this period included Chemin de Fer (in Chicago with actor Dennis Franz), Death of a Salesman, and Love's Labour's Lost. A classically trained singer, Kline made his Broadway theatre career debut in City of Angels, a musical (1990). In addition to his television and big screen appearances, Richard has hosted two game show pilots, Jumble in 1988 and To Tell the Truth in 1990. The show's rights were then sold to NBC Gordon Elliott, then Lynn Swann, then Alex Trebek hosting. Kline's TTTT pilot did air on the East Coast as a mistake on 3 September 1990, the day the show debuted. He also subbed in for Charles Nelson Reilly as a guest panelist on Sweethearts for a week of shows in December 1988. His game show celebrity appearances included both The $25,000 and $100,000 Pyramid, Password Plus and Super Password, All New All-Star Beat the Clock, and Body Language. Kline also won $10,000 on The $10,000 Pyramid as a civilian contestant in 1974. Kline told SitcomsOnline.com he would like to compete on Jeopardy.http://blog.sitcomsonline.com/2011/07/seven-questions-with-richard-kline-of.html In February 2010, Richard was cast as the Wizard in the first national tour of Wicked.Spears, Steve. "'Wicked' returns to Tampa with Richard Kline of TV's 'Three's Company' as the Wizard", tampabay.com, February 4, 2010 Kline will be seen next in October in a play directed by David Hyde Pierce from NBC-TV's Frasier series fame and starring Tyne Daly, formerly co-star of the CBS-TV series Cagney and Lacey.http://blog.sitcomsonline.com/2011/07/seven-questions-with-richard-kline-of.html Filmography * The Mary Tyler Moore Show (TV) (1 episode, 1976) * Maude (TV) (2 episodes, 1977–1978) * The Ropers (TV) (1979)...Larry Dallas * Three's Company (TV) (110 episodes, 1977–1984)... Larry Dallas (Daliopolous) * Three's a Crowd (TV) (1985)...Larry Dallas * Hotel (TV) (1985) * Hill Street Blues (TV) (2 episodes, 1986–1994) * St. Elsewhere (TV) (1987) * Hunter (TV) (1987) * Problem Child (1990) * Father Dowling Mysteries (TV) (1991) * NYPD Blue (TV) (1993) * Beverly Hills Ninjs (1993) * L.A. Law (TV) (1994) * Family Matters (TV) (1995) * Step by Step (TV) (1995) * Bold and the Beautiful (TV) (1995–1996) * Married... with Children (TV) (1996) * That '70s Show (TV) (1999) * Liberty Heights (TV) (1999) * Treehouse Hostage (1999)...as Principal Ott * Noah Knows Best (TV) (2000) * Saving Silverman (2001) * Judging Amy (TV) (2001) * Gilmore Girls (TV) (2002) * Inside Schwartz (TV) (2002) * ER (TV) (1 episode, 2004)...Risk Assessment Expert * To Kill a Mockumentary (2006) (TV) * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry]] (2007) * Knight to F4 (2009)....as Truman Fletcher * MovieMoney (still in post-production) (2010)...Walter Drescher * Jack and Jill (2011)...Theatregoer #1 *" Columbo" (1994) Lou References External Links * Richard Kline's official website * Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Three's Company